Welcome home Edward
by Sexycats1234
Summary: Bella Swan's husband is in Iraq, while at the mall one day she sees some one that reminds her of Edward. Is It really him or just some one else? AH


**Declaimer: I own nothing (yet) **

Hi my name is Bella Cullen. My husband is off at war. He has been gone for about 5 years now. He only came back once about a year and a half ago. When he went off to war I was pregnant with Jonathan or first child. Edward was sad that he was going to miss it. When he left again I found out that I was pregnant with our first daughter Elizabeth but Lizzy for short, Edward never got to hear about her because we couldn't contact him because of a special mission he was on.

Today was our anniversary and my big brother Emmett was taking me to the mall to get the new Debussy CD thingy that they sold. Any who... when we got there I asked my son what he wanted for Christmas. All he said was "daddy". How I wish I could give that to him.

Alice and Emmett went into a clothing store while I went into the CD store. But who doesn't go to the mall without Alice? When I got there I saw the clerk looking at me creepily. I was walking down the isle with Lizzy in my arm and Johnny by my side with CD in hand. I got to the cash register to pay. When I got there the guy behind it was looking at me like when I came in.

"Hello" he said in his weird voice, is Emmett when you need him? They should make Emmett in a can or something.

The guy gets nerve to ask, "Where is your husband?"

I snort and say "he is in Iraq"

The clerk who's name is Bill (Or at least that's what I read off his name tag) says "are you sure he isn't right here?" I was about to scream stranger danger and kick him then run but he took off his glasses to show some of the most perfect emerald green eyes. I almost dropped the baby. Those eyes belonged to Edward!

"Edward?" I ask? He nods and takes off the beanie and beard to reveal bronze hair and a crooked grin. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me and looks down to see little Lizzy. He raises and eyebrow but before he can say anything I hear.

"Oh my dang oh my dang oh my dang" I saw Emmett running over to Edward with 2 bags full of Barbie's (I am not going to ask)

Oh now Emmett decides to see what's wrong! John is holding Edwards leg while Emmett tackles him. They all fall down.

Emmett decided to enlighten us by saying "these Barbie's are for my ken dolls rose bought me. They all looked so cool so I bought them all"(not something you would here a 25 year old say.)

I hand Lizzy to Emmett and kiss Edward with all I can muster up when I hear Alice say

"I am not sure Edward would like you to kiss another man. "

Alice's face turns red when we laugh so Edward puts me down and says, "Alice I am not a hundred percent sure about that"

Alice is now jumping up and down screaming and is hugging him with all her might.

Before any says anything Lizzy starts screaming. Edward takes her and notices similarities between him and her so he says, "Is this mine?"

I laugh and say "it's ours and her name is Lizzy"

He smiles and gives every one a hug.

John says he is hungry so we decide to eat. We meet Rose and Jasper at the lodge. Jasper and Rose have a fit when we get there, seems like everyone missed Edward.

When everyone is seated Jasper stands up and announces "welcome home"

Edward is holding Lizzy while playing peek ah boo while John sits next to him. I am on his other side watching.

"What like would like to like order?" Said a very blonde women, with boobs the size of planets. I hated her right away; did I mention she was staring at Edward?

"I will have a steak with a side salad, what do you want dear," Edward asked, he knew me so well.

"I will have what my husband is having" I told Barbie. She looked very confused?

"Who would marry you? No offense lady" I was completely angry and I was about to scream at this bitch, until Edward stepped in.

"Um miss can you go get your manager. I would like a new waitress also." He told her. He was so calm.

"Hey Bells, me and Rosie wouldn't mind watching John and Liz if you and Eddie want a night alone." He said that along with an eyebrow waggle.

*SLAP*

"Emmett there are kids at the table." I was blushing, Edward seeing my embarrassment decided to speak.

"Rose, Em you guys don't have to-" He was cut off by rose.

"Come on Edward you just got home, you and Bella should spend some alone time together. If it makes you feel better we will drop them off first thing in the morning."

I sighed and spoke up," Thank you rose. First thing would be fine. Right Eddie?"

"Yeah that's fine he said.

The manager started walking toward us. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes this bitch was insulting my wife; we would like a new waiter." Edward told the manager.

"Sorry sir a new waiter will be right out."

"Thank you" Edward told him as he left.

After we finished eating we decided to go our separate ways.

"We will pick the kids up first thing" I told rose as we were heading to the cars.

"Yeah that's fine."

"We'll we will see you all later."

I told them as Edward started walking towards the car.

They were waving as we left.

Edward looked over to me and took my hand.

"What's next love?" He asked with a smile.

"Forever."

**The End**

**I might do a sequel or I might just leave it as is. If anyone wants to see a sequel please tell me in a review**


End file.
